A handset may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a gaming device, an inventory control device, a media player, a digital camera, a digital calculator, a telephone, a wireless communication device, a pager, a portable computer, a digital music player, or an electronic key fob for keyless entry. A handset user may use a handset to call and request various services from a customer care representative at a customer care center for a service provider. Examples of service providers include a communication service provider, a bank, a credit card provider, a weather forecaster, and a medical facility. Some service providers use an interactive voice response (IVR) in addition to or in place of customer care representatives at a customer care center. IVR is a technology that allows a computer to detect voice and keypad inputs. IVR systems can respond with pre-recorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed. IVR systems can be used to control almost any function where the interface can be broken down into a series of simple menu choices. Answers to simple questions such as account balances or pre-recorded information can be provided without intervention from a customer care representative. Account numbers from the IVR may be compared to caller identification (ID) data for security reasons and additional IVR responses may be required if the caller ID data does not match the account record. The caller may be asked to identify themselves by methods such as a personal identification number (PIN) or password.
IVR systems generally scale well to handle large call volumes for customer care centers of communication service providers. IVR systems are typically used to service high call volumes, reduce cost and improve the customer experience.